Never Coming Home
by RiteDarkRedonWhite
Summary: Short Kakashi one-shot love. Kind of a cliff hanger. not worth continuing. but i like it so i published it. if you like it, please review it.


"Dad! No!" You cried, "You don't have to do this! Please!" You pulled on his cloak and turned and stared now at you, his blonde hair twisting around his face.  
"We can't defeat this thing, honey, it will be ok. Go to your brother," He ordered, there wasn't the smallest hint of fear in his voice. _'If becoming hokage means giving up your life on the spot, I wish my daddy never became hokage....' _You thought sadly to yourself and stood up tears cascading down your pale face. Your father turned and knelt down and wiped the tears off your face.  
"Okay, daddy. I love you, dad." You whispered and hugged him.  
"I love you too, sweetie. And tell your brother how much I loved him." He hugged you and kissed your forehead.  
"Wait! Dad, what's his name going to be...?" You asked, there was another explosion of fire in the forest, followed by the horrible cry of the beast terrorizing Konoha. Damn Nine-Tailed Fox.  
"His name will be... Naruto." He smiled down at you.  
"Naruto..." You whispered.  
"Take care of yourself, and Naruto. I love you both very much, never forget that." He messed up your hair and smiled, then vanished.  
"Okay, daddy... I promise..." You bowed your head, he was going to die in a matter of moments, and I guess that's his job. Naruto! You jumped up and sprinted towards your still un-damaged house. Well, at least until there is a new hokage. Then you'll have to live somewhere else.  
~~~~FF~~~~  
The crying of a baby echoed through the long halls, you ran as fast as you could to your parents room, your mother still lay peacefully on their bed. But she was dead; she died in child birth, from Naruto. A flash of hatred towards your newborn baby brother rose up inside you. You walked over to the bed where he lay crying.  
"It isn't his fault... I suppose I can't blame him for their deaths. It's that damned nine-tailed foxes fault." The floor shook and you heard the roar of the beast again, dad must really be working hard to save all of us. Everybody's life depends on him, and what does he get in return, a trip to the land of the dead. 'No, my daddy's going to Heaven....'You smiled and gently stroked Naruto's soft head; he calmed a little and opened his cute baby eyes. Icy blue, just like daddy's. A few spirals of blonde hair spouts out of his warm head. Another explosion of fire lit up the room with an eerie red flash. Another roar, it sounded pained. Naruto cried loudly, a seal appeared on his small, round stomach. It was quiet. No more screaming, or crying, or roaring. Naruto even was silent. It was over, daddy saved everybody.  
You picked up your infant brother, he was sleeping, smiling. You walked over to the big bed and laid down next to your mother body, she was smiling too. Your rested baby Naruto in between your and your mother. You snuggled up to him and smiled.  
~~~~FF~~~~  
Your tear stained eyed opened slightly, Hokage(3rd), Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Mr. Hatake (Kakashi's Dad, white fang, what ever you wanna call him), and many other jounin you didn't recognize where standing there bowing their heads. You turned your head, your fathers body was laid peacefully down next to yours on the big bed. You were still holding Naruto closely, who was still sleeping peacefully. You let go of baby Naruto and left his resting gently on the bed and turned around and hugged your father's body. He was smiling too.  
"Daddy..." You cried into his cloak.  
"Narumi-sama." Sarutobi-Sensei (3rd hokage) said, he was like your grandpa in a way. He acted like it; you sat up and grabbed your little brother. Crawled off the bed and walked over to him.  
"Daddy said his name his going to be Naruto-kun." You said and presented him baby Naruto. Naruto opened his crystal eyes and yawned, it turned into a squeal of happiness. Everybody in the room was smiling now, he was so cute. You passed Naruto to Mr. Hatake, he was like an uncle, him and your daddy us to hang out a lot. Kakashi shyly walked out form behind him and looked at you. You were best friends, so you smiled at him, hiding all your pain inside. Kakashi walked next to you and hugged you; you hugged back then received the baby back from his dad. You showed him to Kakashi.  
"He looked just like your dad." He smile behind that mask of his, you were sure.  
"A lot... he's even got the same nose." You giggled and poked him tiny little nose, Naruto squealed again and you and Kakashi laughing. "You want to hold him..?" You smiled, Kakashi's eyes widened. (Remember, he has both his eyes uncovered because he doesn't have the sharnigan yet, that's in like a day when obito dies.)  
"I-I don't think..." He said, but you gently pushed Naruto into his arms. He gently, cradled him; Naruto snuggled up to him and took a little snooze. Kakashi tensed up and you giggled.  
"You're holding him ok, come on." You gently pulled Kakashi over to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. (Oroch is still a good guy and they r all still sannin) Kakashi was blushing. You turned towards Tsunade, you personally liked her best because he was a girl like you.  
"This is Naruto." You presented Naruto, while Kakashi was still holding him, still blushing. Tsunade got big Goo-Goo eyes; I guess she has a soft spot for babies. You thought.  
"Aww! He's so cute! Naruto, Narumi, hmm... matches." She said in the most girly tone you would ever hear from a kick-ass kounoichi. Naruto squealed when Tsunade tickled his stomach, Tsunade just freaked out and was going on about how cute he was. Kakashi handed him to her great fully.  
"Jiraiya when we have a kid, I want him to look just like this!" Cute couple) Jiraiya's face turned tomato red and a few chuckles went throughout the room.  
~~~~FF~~~~  
"Now, Narumi-sama. Do you-" Sarutobi-sensei (3rd Hokage) started, but you interrupted.  
"Mi-chan." You corrected, you liked the name the minute your mother called you 'Mi-chan'.  
"Mi-chan, do you understand what's happened?" He said kneeling down to your height.  
"Yea..." You nodded sadly.  
"You can stay in the Hokage's Mansion for the time being. But I expect as you get older you can afford your own house and are able to care for Naruto. That is my only expectation." He said, seriously.  
"Yes Hokage-sama." You nodded; you didn't want to stay in your old house, to many memories. But you knew you had nowhere else to go.  
~~~~FF~~~~  
You crawled into the large bed that your parents use to sleep in and set Naruto down not to far from you and tucked him in. You laid your tired head down on the pillow your daddy use to use and breathed in his scent.  
"Good night Naruto..." You whispered and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Naruto curled up into a little ball and fell asleep with a cute little smile on his small face. "Good night mommy, daddy..." You whispered and fell asleep.  
Week Later  
"You sure you are okay with it?" You asked Tsunade.  
"Defiantly! I don't have much to do today, Hokage-sama hasn't given me a mission yet so I'd be glad too. Maybe he with brighten my day today." Tsunade smiled and tickled little Naruto's stomach, he squealed and smiled. You needed to go meet up with your team today, you had a mission. (you are a gennin by the way)  
"Thank you so much." You bowed and ran off to training field 12. When you got there, you saw Mr. Hatake, Kakashi, and Rin. You slowly walked up to them, they all were sad, as you should be to. Probably the saddest. Your team's (u are team 2) sensei (your dad) was dead, and so was Obito Uchiha.  
"Good to see you made it, Narumi." Mr. Hatake said, and smiled sadly. "I take it Naruto is being taken care of?" He asked.  
"Tsunade-sama said she'd babysit him." You whispered, you looked over at Kakashi, his left eye was covered with wraps. You kind of rose an eyebrow. Kakashi just looked away, with his lone right eye.  
"Hokage-sama has put me in charge of this mission; it's your first B-ranked mission, so he expects your best." smiled, you could tell he was trying hard not to show the sadness.  
Mission  
You only had a simple mission to escort a messenger back to Fire Country's Port City. (Fire country is where Konoha is, so it's pretty easy) The messenger was carrying a fairly important scroll, enough to make this a B-rank mission. He didn't talk much, you just walked. You ran up and stood next to Kakashi.  
"Hey Kaka-ototo." (yea I know it means brother) You asked him, he looked at you with his right eye.  
"Yea, Naru-niisan?" He asked.  
"What happened to your eye.." You asked in kind of a whisper.  
"Uhh.. It's nothing.." Kakashi said looking away. You just gently pulled on his hand.  
"Kaka-ototo... tell me.." You used your puppy-dog eyes. Kakashi rolled his eye in defeat.  
"Uhh.. It's a secret; Obito gave me his Sharnigan, just his left eye though before he died. Only Hokage-sama and my dad know. So please don't tell people." He begged.  
"Wow... uhh-uh yea... I won't tell anybody, but wow. That's amazing..." You gawked; you tightened the grip on his hand and smiled at him, flashing your pearly white smile at him. His face turned pinkish but he smiled back under his mask. You let go of his hand and started to skip, you were oddly happy. Normally somebody that's been through what you have would be utterly depressed, but you were happy.  
Port City  
You four safely got the messenger back to the city without any trouble. decided that you should stop for some food. You had been walking for 5 hours straight, it was only a day mission and you would be back by nightfall. He took you to a small restaurant near the edge of the town and you all filled your stomachs and started on your way back.  
While you were walking on the main road back and younger girl, about 4-5 was running down the path crying. You stopped the girl and knelt down.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" You asked her moving the hair out of her face. Mr. Hatake came over and knelt down next to you and the little girl.  
"A-a-a s-scary man at-t-taked my mommy a-a-and daddy." The girl cried, and you hugged her, Rin ran over and you two being the sensitive girls were hugging her and assuring her everything was going to be ok. You heard a scream from up the path.  
"Alright, Rin and Narumi you take care of the girl, Kakashi, follow me. Stay close behind. I'll confront them first; you just don't let your guard down no matter what." Mr. Hatake said and he and Kakashi ran ahead, you put the girl on your back and then kinda, power walked up the main road.  
"It's going to be ok; we promise we are going to take care of you." Rin cooed the young girl; she was crying her eyes out now. "Sweetie, what's your name?" Rin asked sweetly, she always had a way with kids.  
"M-M-Mayani..." She sniffed and used her small fist to wipe tears out of her eyes.  
"Mayani, what a pretty name..." Rin smiled, the girl tried to smile, but ended up crying again. Rin just gently held her small hand and kept assuring her it was going to be ok. You looked up and saw a group of men, and two injured people lying on the ground behind them.  
"Mommy!! Daddy!!" Mayani screamed and jumped off your back towards her parents.. and the group of men. Kakashi caught her and held onto her, while his dad confronted the men.  
"What's going on?" Mr. Hatake asked, never letting his guard down.  
"What, we needed a little extra money and food. Doesn't everybody?" One of them replied sarcastically.  
"That's no reason to beat these people and steal it. Work for it." Mr. Hatake replied kind of annoyed. (like older kakashi would, like annoyed/bored tone) You kinda blew up and stomped forward towards them clenching your fists.  
"Do you realize that you are taking everything away from this little girl!? He parent might die. And she would be left with NOTHING!" You yelled, tears in your eyes.  
"Narumi..." Kakashi whispered, he knew this is coming from your heart.  
"Narumi, be careful." Mr. Hatake said, you turned and looked directly at him.  
"I know what it's like to lose everything! It isn't fun! I don't want it to happen to her either, epically if she is THAT young.. We've got to stop them... please Sensei." You said, almost begging now. You didn't want the little girl to have the same pain as you, even if you just met her. You wanted to help. Mr. Hatake nodded and pulled out a kunai and got in a fighting stance.  
"Haha, you want to take on US? You think you are so brave because of your stupid forehead protector. A real ninja doesn't need one of those!" One of the men yelled and they all laughed. "Alright, you want a fight, bring it on!" He added.  
"Get ready.." Mr. Hatake ordered. You three pulled out kunai and Kakashi made Mayani stay behind him. You ran over to him and stood next to them, you wanted to help him, and her. Five of them went at Mr. Hatake, and four came at You, Kakashi, and Rin. (she ran over and you were in a triangle around Mayani) They didn't have a very good strategy, they went for a direct attack, very poorly. You easily blocked it and fought one with taijutsu. Kakashi was doing the same except two where on him, you quickly tried to hit one of the mans pressure points. He was big so it took a lot of agility to get around him. You eventually landed a kick on the back of his neck; he collapsed like a rock on the ground and rushed over to Kakashi. Rin was in easy combat with one of them, easily being able to protect Mayani and fight. You and Kakashi worked well together. And it made it all the easier that these men fought like academy students. You and Kakashi made up a lot of double moves, you only got a chance to use them very rarely, but you decided it would be cool to show them what you are made of. You took a quick glance over to Mr. Hatake, he was having NO trouble with them, he was standing in one spot the hole time, block all their attacks. He was just going to exhaust them. Nice.  
"Let's do it!" You and Kakashi both yelled and you put your kunai in your mouths and grabbed each others hands. He quickly spun you around and you kicked each of them in the jaw before their smallish brains could react. Kakashi threw you up in the air and you flipped and landed on one of the giant's heads, smashing their skull into their chest, you had your dad teach you how to focus your chakra in a certain place, and you did this to your feet and you got some extra power. While you were jumping off his head Kakashi was jumping up and you jumped towards him and you grabbed his feet and threw him at the remaining, confused, giant man. You spun and landed on the ground and watch Kakashi finish him off. Kakashi pushed the man down into the ground really hard and pushed himself up into the air above to falling man, flipped once or twice and focused his chakra on the bottom of his feet and fell down on the man, connecting his feet to his gut, shoving him into the earth and making a creator in there. Kakashi jumped out and gracefully landed next to you. You high-fived at your success, you both admitted it was uncalled for to kill them. But they were probably murders themselves.  
"That was.. like the best!" You yelled and jumped in the air.  
"I know, we totally rocked!" Kakashi and you high-fived once more and Rin ran over with Mayani in her arms. You looked back at the man she left unconscious; she didn't like to kill people if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Granted, you didn't kill the other one either, but oh well.  
"Oh my god you guys! That was the best time you did that!" Rin yelled and set Mayani down. She was staring at you a Kakashi in amazement.  
"Are you angels?" She asked, sparkles in her eyes, you raised your eyebrow as well as Kakashi.  
"Like what do you mean?" You asked, confused.  
"Did you come to save me... and my parents?" She smiled, her smile was absent of a few teeth.  
"No, we are just Ninja's from the Great Konoha!" You smiled and gave her a 'thumbs-up' and a grin. Kakashi and Rin smiled, Mr. Hatake walked over, he didn't look merely exhausted, and the five men he was fighting were lying in a circle over where he fought.  
"Well done team." Mr. Hatake smiled under his mask. One of Mayani's parents moved, Mayani ran over there, the four of you followed.  
"Mommy..." Mayani whispered, the women, her mom, sat up and squinted her eyes at you four.  
"Who-" She started, Mayani's father shifted, and slowly sat up too.  
"These are the angels that saved me mommy... they saved you too, and daddy!" Mayani smiled and pointed at you. You four smiled nervously. Mr. Hatake introduced you all.  
"Hello. I am Sakumo Hatake. (yes, that is his REAL name) This is my son Kakashi Hatake, Narumi Uzumaki, and Rin Haruno. (there is a rumor that she is sakuras mother, but it is unlikely. oh well...) We are ninja from Konoha." He said with a smile.  
"Well, thank you so much for your h-" She said, and tried to get up but couldn't move, she fell unconscious, the father fell unconscious soon after.  
"Ok, new mission, we are taking them to Konoha. And we have to get there in double time." Mr. Hatake ordered, he picked up both of the bodies and held him under his arms recklessly. Mayani wanted you to carry her, so you put her on your back and you guys hurried back to Konoha.  
This time since you were running, (fast) you got there in 3 hours, (little over half the time) you rushed to the Konoha Hospital and got them in. Mayani was quickly checked out, she was fine and just needed rest. You all left Mayani's parents at the hospital to rest and you went to Hokage-sama. Mayani insisted on being around you and Rin so you had to bring her. You and Rin were each holding one of her hands.  
"Well well, who is this?" Hokage asked. (im just going to call him hokage because i don't want to type sarutobi) He was directing it towards Mayani.  
"This is Mayani." You and Rin replied.  
"We found her and he parents had been beaten and we took care of the men, and we left her parents in the hospital. They aren't seriously injured, just unconscious with a few cuts and bruises." Mr. Hatake replied, Hokage nodded and dismissed you, marking your first B-ranked mission a success. Mr. Hatake stayed behind to talk to Hokage; you all walked out of the building and took a deep breath.  
"Success." You sighed and stretched your arms. It was almost night-fall, you groaned. You had to go find Tsunade-sama; she had probably strangled Naruto with love while you were gone.  
"Hey, Naru-niisan." Kakashi asked, you looked over at him. (Rin was about to take Mayani back to the hospital to be with her parents.)  
"Oh, bye-bye Maya-niisan!" You smiled and waved, she reached up her arms to give you a hug. You bent down and hugged her tightly.  
"Bye, Narumi-niisan. I want to see you again sometime." She smiled, you returned the smiled. You waved bye to Rin and Mayani and turned to Kakashi.  
"Yea, Kaka-ototo?" You smiled; he blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head.  
"D-do, you wanna.. uh.. Go out? Like.. f-for.. ramen, or.. something?" His face was a deep red color, your face turned slightly pink and you smiled nervously. You kinda had a small crush on Kakashi, but you made a vow never to date people you friends liked. Rin liked Kakashi, a lot.  
"I.. I-uhh.. well, I would go but.. I," You didn't want to tell him the silly promise you made to yourself.  
"Oh.." Kakashi said, his face turned an even deeper red because of the rejection. He lowered his head to hide his shame.  
"Well.. really I would but I.. It's stupid, but I made a promise not to go on dates with people my friends liked..." You said, blushed again, you looked away.  
"Oh...?" He said, but then was confused, he looked up at you with a stupid look like, 'what the hell are you talking about?'  
"Rin, dummy." You smiled, Kakashi whispered 'Oh...'.  
"B-But I..." He was thinking of any way to get you to go along. He just hung his head again; you sighed and bit your bottom lip nervously.  
"I-I.. I guess, just don't tell her ok? Or Anko or Kurenai or any of my friends!" (remember you are their age) You said, Kakashi looked up, a huge grin under his mask, he nodded and you both walked to Ichiraku Ramen in silent. It wasn't uncomfortable to you, but you think it was so Kakashi, he was pink the whole time you were walking. You were just swaying back in forth humming and smiling. You were nervous tough on the inside, you really did like Kakashi. You just never told ANYBODY.  
"Welcome! What would you like?" The old man asked, you just smiled and ordered, Kakashi ordered after you, there wasn't much tension in the air as you would expect on a first date.  
"So where you excited when we got assigned a B-ranked mission?" Kakashi asked he pulled down his mask; you were stunned, you've seen his face before. He was just handsome. (Remember, you are 13 and Kakashi is 14, you aren't little kids) He slurped up some noodles.  
"Totally yea! And we rocked at it. We are so ready to become Chunnin." You smiled and slurped up some noodles. Kakashi smiled, you loved his smile, epically when it was visible. (Wouldn't we all?  
"That was the best combo move we ever did!" Kakashi said, you nodded in agreement. It was totally cool. He paid for your ramen and his and he walked you back to the Hokage mansion, the 3rd was every-so greatly letting you stay in still. You sat on the steps and talked for a few minutes.  
"I hope we are together when we are Chunnin too. That would be awesome. Kicking butt together again." You smiled at him, he turned a little pink, you blushed a little too and there was an awkward silence.  
"So umm.. About your promise, does that mean? You wouldn't go out with me... if I... if I, umm asked you?" Kakashi blushed as he said while playing with his fingers. Your face turned 50 shades of red while you stared at your feet.  
"I... I'm sorry Kakashi.. I made a promise to Rin... I couldn't do that to her..." You whispered, Kakashi looked down, he seemed depressed. You both stood up and faced towards each other. You grabbed his hand and squeezed it and smiled at him. "Don't get me wrong... I really, really like you to be honest." You smiled. (^.^) Kakashi looked at you.  
He quickly leaned forwards and kissed you through the mask, your eyes went wide and you pulled back and looked down.  
"Kakashi..." You whispered. You looked at him, he looked desperate, but you wouldn't break your promise. You nodded your head and took a step back, and put your hand to your mouth, and shook your head again. "I'm sorry..." Kakashi dropped his head in shame and you ran up the steps into the building.  
2 Days Later  
"Narumi! What the heck!?" Rin stomped over to you. "I thought you made a promise not to date Kakashi!" She pointed a finger at you her eyes were full of hate and rage.  
"What are you talking about?! I'm not dating Kakashi." You said, confused, and worried.  
"Don't act stupid, I SAW you kissing him the other day!" Rin gapped her finger into your chest, and were searching in her eyes, for something, like, teasing.  
"I didn't kiss him! He kissed ME." You said desperately. "I'd never break my promise, Rin! Honestly." You said tears forming in your eyes, slowly feeling your bond with Rin, tearing apart. And probably Kakashi too.  
"Narumi, you are a... a.. YOU'RE SUCH A BACKSTABBER!" Rin yelled, gapping her finger into your chest again, it really hurt that time. "I hate you!" Rin yelled, tears rolling down her cheek, the tears that were forming in your eyes, slowly cascaded down your cheeks.  
"Rin... I-" You were at a loss of words.  
"You're such a bitch!" Rin yelled, she NEVER swore. And now she was using it against you, your heart ached to see you closest friend doing this to you.  
"Rin!" You tried to cut in.  
"I hate you! I never want to see your face again! I HATE YOU!" Rin yelled and walked away. You collapsed back on the ground, and let the tears fall freely. You silently wept in your own self-pity, and sorrow.  
"Rin..." You whispered and brought your knees up to your chin.  
"Narumi?" A familiar voice came from the trees behind you. You turned and saw Kakashi.  
"Stay away from me!" You jumped up and yelled at him. Kakashi flinched at your sudden outburst. He took a step towards you, hand outstretched.  
"Narumi.." Kakashi said, and took another step; you quickly jumped backwards and nodded your head looking at him.  
"Stay, away from me..." You choked on a sob and ran away. 'I have to get out of here, I can't be with Kakashi, and I lost my best friend... I can't stay anymore... Somebody else can take care of Naruto, I'd just mess him up anyway....' You thought to yourself, and ran directly to the village gate. Never wanting to return to Konoha...


End file.
